


Come and Go

by Nat_Talks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Half-Blood Prince, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Room of Requirement, Top Harry, hermione granger - Freeform, ron weasley - Freeform, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10123394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_Talks/pseuds/Nat_Talks
Summary: Fucking in a room that knows what you're thinking might just be full of surprises.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My wonderful instagram followers that were a part of this little challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+wonderful+instagram+followers+that+were+a+part+of+this+little+challenge).



> This happens in the same universe as my previous One Shot, "Moonlight", it can give it more context tho it can be read separately with no problems.

Draco made his familiar way to the Room of Requirement at about 11PM on a Wednesday night. At this point in his sixth year, he was more than familiar with the path and various techniques to hide from Filch, his abnormal cat, and anyone or anything else that could try interrupting his way.   
As he walked through the corridor, large windows letting in the bright moonlight, making his face visible at steady breaks, Draco couldn’t help but feel extremely foolish. It took every nerve in him to stop himself from thinking about it – cause if he did, cause if he allowed any sense at all to finally go up to his head, he would turn away imediatelly, go back to his dorm, and call it a day.  
But of fucking course he wasn’t doing that.   
“Saint Potter...” he muttered angrily to no one, pulling a face and secretely wishing somebody was there to slap him in the face and talk some sense into him.  
The plan was easy and perfectly sensible. He was just going to the Come And Go Room, as he did most of the nights – Potter surely made clear he knew that, even though it escaped Draco’s comprehension as to how - and if Potter was really there and wanted something with him, then he would see what he wanted. If Potter wasn’t, well, it wasn’t a big deal anyway cause of course Potter knows he has his own other reasons to be there. Sure, it was fine. He shouldn’t be worried at all.   
But he was. And he was trying to ignore the reason why.  
He slowed down his pace. He was getting closer to the Room and the patrolling was more reinforced there. As he stopped short and listenend carefully, he went through his memories once again, trying to make sure he wasn’t going crazy.  
There was that night. Harry came looking for him, and sure, he was drunk, but that doesn’t change the fact that things happened between them. After that, and after mourning over his decisions thousands of times, Draco just decided to ignore it. Or better, ignore him. He knew Harry was spying on him, hell he probably figured out about Draco and thought he could use sex as a weapon to have him open up about his plans. But...It just seemed hard to believe. Of course because Harry was “the good guy”, but especially because, the last time, Harry didn’t look worried at all, and, more surprinsingly to Draco, he didn’t seem unexperienced at all. Sure enough Draco had his share of blokes, but that particular year no one seemed to lock his interest...Until Harry did what he did. And Draco really didn’t want to think about who had been doing it with before.  
He’s not sure if the other boy had tried seeking him since, particularlly because he had purposedly changed his daily routes as many times as possible, as well as avoiding any sort of contact and even skipping the potions class they had together when he got the chance. But some part of him knows that, if Harry wanted contact, he would have managed it. He always manages everything he wants, doesn’t he?. Bloody Potter.  
And in fact he did. Because in this morning’s potion’s class (one he didn’t manage to skip) the pretty trio of idiots had sat down in the table right next to him. He could still hear Hermione’s voice going “Harry, but here? Are you sure?” and the answer “Yeah Mione, please. It’s for the...Slughorn thing”. Whatever the “Slughorn thing” was, it seemed to convice them. And for sure, both the tables were very close to the teacher’s desk, so Draco didn’t give it a second thought. Althought it was pretty hard to ignore that he dropped his rat tail at the exact moment he told Hermione and Ron that he planned on going to the Requirement Room that night. And that he was still struggling to find it under Draco’s stool while he mentioned it would be at around 11PM. And that he could have retrieved it very easily with a flick of his wand without having to move from his place at all.  
But then again, Draco always reads too much into things. Draco always overthinks and Draco always need to just fucking chill. If it was or wasn’t a sign, it didn’t matter anyway. He had better (and more important) things to do.  
And there he was. He looked around both sides of the corridor, before closing his eyes and carefully thinking of the room as he always did. And sure enough; there were big, dull oak doors staring back at him when he opened his eyes. He reached a hand to turn the handle and passed through, walking a few steps into the place, taking in the familiar, yet not pleasant smell of old things pilled with dust. He looked around for a few moments, looking for any sign of something different, but all was exactly the same.  
“Looking for me?” came a voice from behind him, making Draco turn quickly on his heels, wand in hand.  
But he didn’t need to, because of course it was just bloody Harry Potter.  
“First of all, what the hell do you think you’re doing? And second – get your head out of your arse, the world doensn’t turn around you, you know.” Draco responded, putting down his wand, but keeping the harsh tone and the alarmed posture.  
Harry giggled slightly at the words. “Well I could say the same thing.” Even if the response had a mocking tone, he wasn’t mad or angry, and it disarmed Draco a bit.  
“Were you following me?” Draco asked.  
“No. I was waiting to see which room you’d pick.”  
“Not even you can guess everything, then. How did you know?”  
“What? That you come here?”  
“Obviously”  
“That I think you’ll never know”  
There’s a moment of silence where they exchange unreadable glances.  
“So you admit it then? That little scene in potions this morning – it was for me?” Draco outed, appreciating that small victory.  
“It wasn’t a scene” Harry furrowed his brows, looking offended. “But well...Yeah, I guess” the raven haired boy admitted.  
Draco expected him to deny, to fight, to hex him – anything. Anything familiar and regular to them. But this was nothing like that and he didn’t know what to do. He might as well lay the cards on the table already.  
“If this is about that night...I didn’t tell anyone” Draco conceded.  
“Me neither” the other answered, lifting the eyes from the floor to stare at the other. “But it’s not about that...I mean it is, kind of, but not that way...” he took a careful step towards Draco, who didn’t move. “It’s, hm...I don’t know, I just...I wanted to see you again” Harry confessed.  
Draco looked desperately deep within the other’s eyes, for anything he could grasp to; anger, fakeness, rage, hate...But the look Harry had was nothing like that. The look he had almost made Draco want to...Apologize. And he was getting desperate cause he had no idea what this was or how to proceed.  
“I...I don’t know what to say” Draco admitted, at last, realizing with a shiver that he sounded way more fragile than he intended.  
Harry approached more, until they were just inches away from each other. Draco wasn’t moving, and he knew he should, but he wasn’t and he was staring at green eyes and messy hair and nice lips that he remembered being on his mouth, and neck, and...God.  
“Maybe we don’t have to say anything” The other boy rushed out, cause his breath was getting heavier and is eyes were looking on another spot in Draco’s face that definitely weren’t his eyes.  
“Yeah” Draco answered after several moments, before him and the brunet moved in a quick sync towards each other, locking their lips together in desperation to finally feel one another again.  
Draco threw his hands in Harry’s hair, reluctant at first to admit to himself that this was what he really wanted coming here in the first place, but easily doing so when he feels Harry’s hands tight around his waist and on his back, pushing their bodies closer together.  
It wasn’t difficult then to notice Harry’s erection against the one Draco didn’t realize he had until now. Their tongues slid together so perfectly, so softy, and at the same time harsh with desire, lips colliding desperately against each other.  
Harry grabbed the blond’s bottom lip between his teeth, not being able to hold himself when Draco grabbed a handful of his hair and biting down on the other’s lip hard, sliding it off slowly, drawing a moan from Draco and making his cock jump against Harry’s.  
Seeing how Draco responded, Harry bit again on the other’s lip, pressing hard, feeling as his back arched slightly and his grip on Harry’s hair became tighter with every inch. Harry backed down slowly, finally letting go to see Draco staring at him flustered, mouth slightly open and bottom lip dark red with the marks of Harry’s teeth.  
It was fucking beautiful. Harry quickly slid his tongue against Draco’s one more time, before moving to his neck, pressing kisses, licking and furthermore sucking and the base of the other’s neck, that gasped and grabbed on to Harry tighter. The brunet started taking of the top of the other’s suit, who moved his arms back in help, and letting Harry toss it to the side.  
Draco felt himself being pushed hard against something, the stump sound of his body against hard wood and Harrys tongue on his neck feeling like it was too good to be true. He felt his cock leaking in his trousers in antecipation, fingernails scratching the fabric on the others back. He knew it wasn’t going to be as easy this time as it was when Harry was drunk and had less conscience of what he was doing. But right now, who took the lead was a matter of pride for Malfoy. It’s not like they didn’t know what was going to happen anyway.  
With a shiver of courage, the blond slid his hands to the other’s cock, one stroking his erection with practiced ease and the other undoing the fastener of his jeans. He felt a gasp of shock mixed with pleasure from Harry, who looked at him shortly before Draco captured him in another kiss.   
Harry couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Draco was not only accepting him, he was reaching for him. And he had never felt so horny in his entire life.   
Harry deepened the kiss when Draco managed to free his cock from his underwear and wrapped a hand around it with firm but controlled grip. The other knew very well what he was doing and the cold temperature of his hands made Harry hold himself back from a moan.  
Draco was trying really hard not to think about what he was doing and with whom he was doing it with but Merlin, was Harry good. His kiss was heaven, his body was lean and atletic from the years of quidditch, his cologne was intoxicating, his cock was bigger than Malfoy had imagined it before (and he wasn’t proud to say he had). All things that made him just wanna have it poking at the back of his throat.  
But his courage was running out. He pulled back from the kiss, still stroking at the other but positively not looking at him, choosing instead to put their foreheads together and fix his stare down. Which was hard, because the other very positively WAS looking at him. Merlin, he just wanted a way where he could gag on Harry’s dick without dissolving into a neat puddle of embarassement and humiliation.   
And that was when he saw it. And for sure his surprise was clear enough cause Harry looked at him confused and asked:  
“Draco...Is everyth-“ and then Harry saw it too.  
And yes, of fucking course. How could he have forgotten. “The Room of Requirement”; the room that provides one with everything they need or request. But for something that Draco asked not to embarass him, that surely did embarass him quite a good amount.   
Sitting there, on top of a neat small drawer, was a black satin eye band, a little cushioned on the front and very fancy.  
Harry looked at it, and back to Draco, who swallowed hard still avoiding eye contact.  
The blond looked so worried that it made Harry feel bad. Harry wanted him to know he could trust him – that he wasnt going to use this against him and he wasn’t going to judge him.   
“Draco, look at me”   
At a loss for what to do, Draco did. Harry just looked him the eyes briefely before wrapping both hands around the other’s cheeks and kissing him slowly. Draco’s worrying thoughts dissolved into smoke at that feeling. Harry pulled away slowly, walking backwards, as he tossed his own shirt aside and grabbing the satin band.  
He returned to Draco, who immeadiately reached for Harrys chest, running his hands through every piece of uncovered skin, wanting to feel it all. Harry looked at Draco for confirmation, and received a nod. In a few moments, everything went black and he felt as the other carefully tied the band at the back of his head.  
With his vision blocked, he had the excuse he wanted to do as he wished. He ran his hands once again through Harry’s body, feeling as he released his breath in pleasure; he tugged his hands at the other’s pants, pulling them down with one strong motion. He ran his hands through the now uncovered cheeks, moving along to Harry’s balls and finally to his cock.  
He ran his hands along it, noticing when he got to the tip that the pre-cum was leaking out. Draco couldn’t help but let out a small smile. He decided to torture the boy a bit more, running his hands up and down slowly, with a soft grip, the other hand massaging at his balls, doing everything at a slow motion until he heard the noises of inpatience and indiscernible little moans.  
Draco then grabbed firmly at the other’s cock, positioning it at the front of his mouth; he let out his tongue, licked at the head – feeling the salty taste and the moan coming from somewhere upon him. He took the head of Harry’s cock entirely on his mouth now, licking it all over and sucking on it properly.   
Harry was running out of breath, looking as the beautiful silver haired boy with the strap around his eyes took in his cock, watching him lick it and taste it, suck on it like it was the best thing he has ever done in his life. Certainly for Harry, it was about that.  
As the both of them became inpatient with the slow rythm, Draco starting picking up the pace. He was so incredibly horny. He had forgotten how good it felt to lose yourself in another man’s dick – he loved sucking it, feeling it, choking on it, making a mess on his face from it. He started taking off his tie along with his shirt – certainly a bad idea to put so many clothes on to go out at that time – openning his own fastener to stroke himself as he took Harry deeper on his mouth.  
The sight of Draco finally letting himself loose was doing unbelievable things to Harry. The boy had most of Harry’s dick in his mouth now, and he was bouncing his head back and fouth, sucking it so hard it made his cheeks hollow. Draco had reached with one hand to help him, wrapping around the whole of the other’s cock, while he got himself off with the other. He heard moans and felt a hand grip thigh on his hair when he rubbed the head of Harry’s cock against the inside of his cheek, and, not being able to hold himself any longer, he grabbed at Harry’s buttocks with both hands, pulling it towards himself and taking Harry’s entire cock on his throat at once.  
He wanted to choke and coff but it felt so good to have his throat filled with dick he even let Harry push his head back and fourth on it. He felt like a slut about the thing itself – but the fact that he was gagging on the cock of his proclaimed enemy made him feel like even more of a whore, and Merlin, he now remembered how much he loved being a whore.  
Harry tapped Draco’s shoulder as a signal for him to get up. He caught Draco in another kiss, while he kicked what was left of his clothes to the side and started working to take Draco’s off too. Only when both of them were completely naked, Harry finally flipped Draco and pushed him face first into a...  
Draco was pretty sure he was gonna slam against something really hard, sharp, and not pleasant, but before he knew he was laying in the most comfortable matress he had ever felt.   
“I know. This room...” Harry simply says, catching the confusion on Draco’s half-covered face, proceeding to kiss his neck and back all over and getting no answer from the boy but a muffled moan.  
Draco buried his mouth into the soft cushions trying to be silent, antecipation, hot breath and cold metal glasses travelling all along his body. It was like Harry knew what to do and where to touch – as he reached for the thighs and butt cheeks, Draco couldn’t help but to shrink his body is response; realizing that now, in that moment, he found himself quite literally in all fours for Potter.  
And Potter didn’t seem to take that lightly either as Draco heard his breath get heavier and his grip tighter around the other’s skin.  
Harry pressed and lightly slammed the blond’s ass, testing to see how far would Draco go. Honestly Harry didn’t think the boy would let him go on with his little ritual much longer; but the harder Harry pressed and slapped the more and more moans he would get from the other, that gasped and cried out with pleasure at every small agression and never said a word against it.  
It was difficult to say which one was harder. Harry climbed upon the other, legs at the outside of Draco’s on the bed. Grabbing a bottle of lube (that was obviously just conveniently sitting there when Harry thought of it) he unscrewed the lid and dripped some of the gel on the other’s spread cheeks. A wail left Draco’s lips at the unexpected feeling and he moved in antecipation.  
Harry slowly circled the other’s hole with his middle finger, watching the way he bit his lips and his body contorted slightly. He then inserted the finger, slowly, but reaching as deep as he could and biting his own lip as he listened to the little muffled cries of pleasure when he started moving it back and forth, and realizing with a small smile that Malfoy had pretty surely been prepared for this.   
When the noises slowed down, Harry inserted another finger, having Draco moan loud and clear this time. Enticed by the sound Harry moved his fingers inside him fast and as deep as he could go.   
Jesus fucking Christ, he needed to fuck this boy and he needed to do it right now.  
Taking his fingers off Draco, he picked up the bottle and spread the liquid on his dick, pushing Draco’s hips up and lowering down to speak on his ear, his cock now rubbing against the other’s ass.  
“Can I...” Harry whispered in uneven breath.  
Draco simply nodded.  
“Are you sure?” the boy yet asked.  
“Merlin Potter don’t make me beg” Draco moaned out, still managing, noticed Harry, to sound a bit angry;  
But it was the confirmation that he needed. With a last kiss to the other’s shoulder, he levered up and reached a hand to his dick, helping him push himself inside of Draco.   
Once the head was pushed in, the room was filled with obscene noises – now not only from Draco, but from Harry too.  
The boy was so, so tight around him, so beautiful all flustered and asking for more – his face was pink and his hair was messy like Harry had never seen it; the pretty little momma’s boy, rich and uptight, all messed up and sweaty and moaning under him.  
And no wonder he was, cause Draco felt like in another planet. He now searched for any reason why he didn’t do this before, and he was sure he had many, but at this exact moment he was pretty damn sure none of them were nearly good enough to surpass being streched open by Harry’s cock in a hidden room at midnight on a Wednesday.   
Harry went in slowly, taking his time as every inch took him deeper into Malfoy and watching it slowly fuck into the blond boy he dreamed of so much. He pushed the last inches in one fast motion making Draco gasp and throw his head back.  
“Oh my God...” He moaned feeling how big Harry felt inside him.  
The raven haired boy didn’t ignore it as he started moving back again, only a few inches, before putting it back in, and repeating the motion taking his cock further back each time.   
Draco didn’t know where to put all the things he was feeling, and so he gasped and moaned and bit into the cushions. His hands desperately looked for something to grab while Harry was starting to pick up a pace so strong he was pinning Draco to the matress and making his body rock back and forth and Jesus motherfucking Christ Harry was fucking him into oblivion.  
He wasn’t sure wether his glasses had fallen off or he was just in so much pleasure he couldn’t see straight, but he fearlessly grabbed on Draco’s hip with a grip so tight it would definitely leave a mark, getting his other hand on the boy’s shoulder for support and he kept going out and back in and out and back in so deep and pushing Draco against himself so fucking hard it was even loud.  
He doesn’t know how long the hard fucking-moaning-gasping-oh-my-god went on for but Harry was reaching an orgasm and he knew he had to stop himself if he wanted this to last any longer – and Lord knows he did. So gradually, not to alarm Draco, he started slowing down.  
Only...Draco didn’t. As Harry stopped to a stand still Draco kept fucking himself onto him, not wanting him to stop but to embarassed to say it – only doing as him body told him to.   
This was his fear in the first place – Draco knew he couldn’t think straight when it came to sex (all puns intended). And he was damn right because if thinking about fucking his enemy made him hesitant before, right now the thought of fucking himself into Harry’s cock was driving him insane and making him even hornier.  
And that’s not to understate what it was doing to Harry, either. If Draco was going any faster he would have came all over his ass for sure; but the blond was steady and slow, wanting to feel everything on his now sensitive skin. But that doesn’t mean Harry wasn’t holding back with all he could; he was damn sure only the vision of Draco aching for him would have finished him with ease; he was trying as hard as he could cause he really didn’t want Draco to stop.  
Harry travelled his hands across Draco’s back, hips, waist, cock, feeling every bit of the pleasure as the both crumbled apart. He lowered himself, inserting his cock fully on Draco once again.  
“You...” Harry whispered in Draco’s ear “You like fucking yourself on me, do you” Harry finished, grabbing a handful of Draco’s hair and pulling the boy’s head back before he could stop himself.  
“Oh my God...” the other cried out with pleasure “Please don’t do this...”   
Harry smiled. He knew exaclty what he was gonna do. Levering up once again, he slided of Draco with a small moan and pushed the boy’s upper body up. He grabbed both of Malfoy’s wrists and brought them together behind his back, while kissing his neck and shoulder, Draco tilting his head to the side to make him room.  
Harry gave him time to see if he would respond negatively but he looked nothing but pleased. Grabbing another satin band that conveniently appeared, he wrapped it around the boy’s wrists, comfortably but well tight. Kissing the other’s neck again, he asked:  
“Is this ok?”   
He was surprised when the other boy actually let out a small grin.  
“Hm, yeah” Draco said letting his head fall back just enough to slide soflty against Harry’s.  
“Come on, then” Harry said, circling Draco on the bed, and laying on his back, carefully guiding Draco upon him.   
“Whenever you want” Harry said, placing the head of his dick on Draco’s entrance.  
The blond swiflty moved his body down on it, biting his lip hard and gasping loud once he felt Harry fill him once again.   
Harry moved his hands on the other’s ass, legs, thights, his cock- pink headed and leaking on his fingers. As Harry started jerking it off slowly, circling the tip, Draco’s moans and pace increased, sitting on Harry’s dick with ease while biting in on moans, “fuck”’s and “oh my god”’s.   
Draco could do this all too well – be blindfolded, tied, moaning, sitting, fucking, sweating, gasping, moving up and down Harry’s cock and fucking having the time of his life on it – fuck Harry was going to cum.  
“Draco-I-I’m going to-...” He didn’t get to finish because as soon as Draco made sense of what he was saying he smiled and started moving faster, moaning louder, knowing what he was doing to Harry and torturing it out of him.  
Harry didn’t get to do anything – only watch Draco’s face and hear his moans and tighten his grip on his cock and he saw the bloody stars and shot his release inside of Draco, that kept moving for a moment before he stopped too at the feeling.   
When Harry opened his eyes again, Malfoy was still smiling – laughing almost.   
“What’s so funny?” he asked, smiliing too.   
“Shut up, Potter” the blond answered but there was no angst in his tone.  
“Well, I hope you’re done laughing ‘cause I ain’t done with you yet” Harry added, grabbing Draco’s upper body, and twisting him in the bed so that he was on top.  
He removed the band around Draco’s wrists, who wasted no time in tracing his hands back to run free on Harry’s body, while the other undid also the band around his eyes.   
His eyes were blurry from being pressed on for too long, but he still had no problems identifying the face smirking on top of him. But he was no longer uncorfortable.   
He felt like he owned the room a “good job!”  
Harry kissed him, unhurriedly, supporting himself on one arm while the other hand jerked of Draco’s cock, allowing the boy to burry his nails at his back in soft pleasure. In no time, though, Harry was already leaving his lips to trace kisses around his body and wrap a warm tongue on the head of his dick.  
Malfoy gasped in pleasure while Harry moved his tongue in circles around the head, his erection pulsing, leaking and sensitive with antecipation. Knowing he was no where as good as Malfoy with his little torturing games, Harry took all he could of Draco’s cock into his mouth, moving back and forth and reaching for a hand to help him as the other played with his balls and moved along his body.   
Draco usually (and proudly) took long to come – but Harry didn’t take his eyes off him one second and it was driving the blonde fucking insane.   
As he picked up speed and sucked harder, cock poking at the back of his throat and green eyes deep into grey, Draco burried his hands in Harry’s hair, pulling unadvertedly as he felt his release coming.  
“I’m gonna...” Draco warned, making Harry suck harder and tighten his grip, not stopping till he drew a cry from the boy and pulling back at the exact time the shot left the blond’s cock, shooting his mouth and face full of the warm liquid.  
He stopped there, mouth open in shock for a few seconds while his mind processed what was going on. He had just fucked Draco Malfoy. And then he sucked Draco Malfoy. And now his face and mouth were sticky with cum. Draco Malfoy’s cum.   
He started laughing.  
He levered himself up to Draco’s level, who was just being done with the orgasm trance, pulling his sperm-filled glasses up to his forehead, licking the cum around his mouth and swallowing it as Draco watched.  
“God” Draco thought, not being able to shake off the fact he looked so handsome just like that.  
“Eh...Sorry?” Draco tried, not exactly sure what to do but not wanting to just lay there drooling like a moron.  
Harry laughed as Draco reached for his wand on the floor.  
“It’s fine” he said as he closed his eyes and let Draco do a cleaning spell on him.   
He looked at Draco’s eyes. He really didn’t think the whole thing through. He could almost feel the air getting heavier with tension. What the hell was he supposed to do now?   
He wasn’t sure wether it was the room working it’s magic or if it had always been there; but he caught sight of a clock standing in a bedside drawer behind Draco. He reached for it, pulling it close to his face to be able to see the pointers.  
“It’s fucking half past one?? Shit, shit, shit...” He babbled, lifting of the bed and putting his clothes on as fast as he could and probably on the wrong side, too.  
“Do you have a time to be home or something?” Malfoy mocked, in all his laying-back-cock-out-hands-behind-his-head-chill-beautiful-hot-cover-boy realness as Harry blindly made a fool of himself.   
“I told Ron I’d be back by one. He doesn’t really ask but if he tells Hermione...You know. She’s quite...Investigative.” Harry admitted, finally managing to get his head through the right hole of the shirt, grabbing his wand and his cloak.  
He wasn’t sure what his next action was gonna cause but...He couldn’t just walk away. He could afford risking one more thing.   
He approached Draco on the bed, who gradually abandoned his fuckboy face for an unsure expression. Harry just looked at him for a while, before he lowered himself, brought a hand to Draco’s cheek and kissed him softly.  
“Bye.” He said simply, backing away slowly, but there was no response. Not that he needed one; not with the way Draco was looking at him. That would be enough.  
It did take a few steps out of the room for Harry to realize, with too loud a laugh, that the glasses on his hair were still full of cum.

**Author's Note:**

> We know Draco didn't warn him on purpose hehehe  
> Also the "come and go" room has been making it's name justice AMIRITE  
> (i'm so sorry pls forgive me)


End file.
